Relived
by hiei-fan-11
Summary: The Cullens left and never came back. Bella was changed the day after they left. 20 years later, the Cullens move back to Forks. After they find out Bella is a vampire, Bella 'sees' a newborn army. BxE I assure you.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own the plot to the story.**

BPOV

After Edward left, I was devastated. I stayed in my room and cried myself to sleep every night. He said he'd never leave me. He promised me he'd never hurt me.

He lied.

3 months after he left, I went into our meadow and cried. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap, so I turned around quickly. I saw Laurent standing there. "Hello Isabella." he said. "Hello, Laurent." I replied. "I'm here as a favor for Victoria. She thinks you'll suffer more as a vampire, so she had me come and turn you." He looked around. "Where are the Cullens?" he asked. "They left me. Edward said he didn't love me anymore." I replied sadly, then started crying. "Poor Isabella. I'll make this as quick as possible." He ran up to me andbit my neck, then my wrist, my ankle, my shoulder, my knee, my heart. Suddenly the burning E- HE told me accompanied the change started. I heard Laurent leave and the fire spread quickly. I was burning up from the inside out. I laid there for 2 days, burning, before the fire died down and the transformation was complete. When it was, I opened my eyes. I saw every color of light, and an eighth color I'd never seen before. I could pick out every individual leaf, every blade of grass. I saw the world as I'd never seen it before. Just then, I noticed the burning in my throat. The wind changed and I caught a whiff of a mountain lion. I ran to it and instinctively bit its neck, draining it in less than 30 seconds. After it was dry, I buried the carcass and drained a few deer as well, then buried those carcasses. I walked at a leisurely pace back to my house and walked in the door. Charlie was at work. I ran at vampire speed up to my room and sat on the floor, dry-sobbing. After a few minutes, I stopped and noticed a floorboard was slightly raised, unnoticeable to human eyes. I lifted it up, without breaking it, and grabbed all that was under the floor. I recognized the CD Edward had given me on my 18th birthday. I sniffed it. It smelleed like HIM. I familiarized myself with the scent.

A few days later, I discovered my powers. I could control people's actions, change my appearance, mask and alter my scent and change it between vampire and human and shape-shifter, I was telepathic, copied other vampires' gifts, was immune to all other vampires' gifts, and could control the elements and create soil and water and seeds and fire and plants.

That was 20 years ago.

**A.N. Thanks for reading my story! I can control the characters, but you have the ability to click the button down there and REVIEW LIKE MAD!!! I need a little help, seeing as I have no beta, but I don't want one, so please review. YOur opinion matters to me. Give me hints. Criticize my story. I don't care. I need your input.**

**Thanks again for reading my story.**

**Love,**

**1001dreams**


	2. unexpected surprises and a reunion

"We have new students today, class. Meet Edward and Alice Cullen." Mr. Deniro said. They stepped in and the class gasped. They looked even better than the last time I saw them. Mr. Deniro said "Edward, you sit by Marie," and pointed at me, "And Alice, you sit by Jared," then, he pointed at Jared Newton, Mike's kid. Edward walked over to me, while Alice walked to Jared. Edward sat down as I said "I'm Marie." We shook hands and I saw my past with him. A few seconds later, I said "She's heartbroken, you know." "Who?" Edward asked. "Isabella." I stated. He flinched just a little, but not enough for a human to notice. "I tried to keep her safe, but hurt her." He replied sadly. I concentrated on unmasking my scent. He sniffed just enough to be noticed by a vampire and gasped silently. "Bella?" he asked. I nodded. "How?" I used telepathy **(A/N: Explanation in end author's note)**.

(Bella **Edward**)

Vicky. **? **Victoria. **Oh.**

I stopped with the telepathy and he asked "How long?" "About 20 years." I replied. He growled really low and whispered "I'll kill her." "I already did," I whispered back. We then heard the bell ring and Mr. Deniro say "3 page essay on mitosis, its importance, the stages and their explanations in detail for homework." We got up and went to our next class. When we got to Spanish, we sat down. A few minutes after we sat down, students came walking in. When everybody sat down, the teacher said ­­"¡Hola! ¿Habla español?" I raised my hand almost immediately. "¿Marie?" I replied "Hablo un poco de español. Me llamo Marie. Tengo diecisiete años. Me gusta dibujar, ir de compras, y correr. Soy paciente y ordenada. Tengo pelo moreno y soy trabajadora." Señorita Martinez smiled and said "¡Muy bien, Bella! Today, we will learn about physical descriptions, such as eye color and personality." Everybody groaned, but I smiled. "Trabajador/trabajadora is hard-working. Paciente is patient. Ordenada is organized. Disordenada is disorganized. Simpático/simpática is kind. Antipático/antipática is mean. Ojos marrones is brown eyes. Ojos azules is blue eyes. Ojos verdes is green eyes. Pelo castaño is black hair. Pelirrojo is red hair. Rubio/rubia is blond hair. Pelo moreno is brown hair. Gordo is fat, but a term of endearment in Mexico. Alto/alta is tall. Bajo/baja is short. Molestoso/molestosa is annoying." Señorita Martinez said while scribbling it on the whiteboard. She asked "Everybody have this written down?" Most people shook their heads, but Edward and I nodded. Quick as a flash, while nobody was looking, we got out some lined paper and worked on our essays until everybody had finished taking notes. We worked at vampire speed until Señorita Martinez said "Okay, now we move on to actions." Everybody groaned, except Edweard and I. After Señorita Martinez erased the board, she said "Correr is to run. Comer is to eat. Cocinar is to cook. doblar is to turn. Hablar por telefono is to talk on the phone. Esquiar is to ski. Ir de compras is to go shopping," Before she continued, I whispered, just loud enough for a vampire to hear, "Alice would love that one." Edward nodded. Señorita Martinez continued "Relajar is to relax. Usar la computadora is to use the computer. Jugar videojuegos is to play videogames. Mirar la televicion is to watch TV." Just then, the bell rang. "Write a 3-paragraph essay on yourself and how you would describe yourself. Due tomorrow!" I gathered my stuff and went to the locker room to get ready for gym, while Edward walked to history class. I changed into my uniform, ran at human speed to the gym, and ran laps at human speed. I ran up to Alice and Rosalie and said "Hey Alice, Rose." They looked shocked, but continued to run. "How do you know our names?" Alice asked suspiciously. I shrugged and said "You'll find out later. Edward invited me over to your house after school." Coach Boomer came out of his office and told us to stop and divide into teams. "Boys against girls dodgeball game." he said, while the girls, except me, Alice, and Rose, groaned, and the boys cheered. We quickly divided into teams and lined up against opposite walls. Coach Boomer blew his whistle and us vampires ran at human speed to the middle line and grabbed 2 balls each. The 3 of us got 6 boys out before they could even throw a ball. The game continued in the same manner until we walked to the locker rooms and showered, then changed. I said "Goodbye." and went to trigonometry. I sat in my seat and listened to Mr. Stuart give a lecture about sines and cosines **(A.N. I may be 11, but I am incredibly smart. I'm in geometry, and I'm in 7th grade!)**. At the end of the class, I ran at human speed to my Prius hybrid, hopped in, and drove to the Cullen Mansion.

**A.N. Telepathy is one of Bella's many 'gifts.' She can copy other vampires' gift after skin contact, she is immune to all vampires' gifts, she can control the 4 elements, she can change her appearance at will, she can control people's actions, and she can mask her scent/alter it so it smells like a shape-shifter, vampire, or human.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. However, I own this plot.**

**I have the power to write the story, and you, dear reader, have the power to CLICK THAT BUTTON AND SEND A REVIEW!**


	3. Bella's meeting and powers

I parked the car in the driveway and stepped out. I closed the door and walked up to the house. As soon as I got there, the door opened and I stepped in. I saw the house was still the same as the last time I saw it. It was still huge, with cream colored carpeting, and the walls were glass. I used telepathy.

(Bella **Edward**)

Edward? **Yes, Bella? ** Don't tell them I'm Bella. ** Okay.**

I sat on the couch, but right when I did, the Cullens all walked in. Esme said "Hello dear, I'm..." I cut her off and pointed to each of them saying their names when I did. They all looked shocked, except Edward whose face was blank, Alice who looked expectant, and Rosalie who looked bored. "I knew you when I was human." Carlisle looked at me and asked " Do you have any powers? If so, can you show us?" I nodded and walked outside. I sat down cross-legged and unmasked my scent, but changed it to my human scent. They looked shocked. I lost focus and they all said "Bella!?" I nodded and used telepathy.

(Bella _**All**_)

Yes. I'm using telepathy. _**Okay. Cool.**_ questions after I'm done.

I then imagined the wind rising and lifting me up. When I opened my eyes, I was 30 feet off the ground. I then imagined a crack forming in the earth. I heard a giant rumble and saw a crack in the ground when I opened my eyes. "_Back away from the crack._" I commanded them. They moved so they were 45 feet away. I closed my eyes and envisioned a jet of fire come out of the crack. I opened my eyes to flames in a wall. I then imagined the fire stopping and water bubbling out instead. When I heard a rush of water, I imagined the water stopping, the crack closing up, and getting slowly lowered back to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was on the ground. "Not done yet," I said. I envisioned myself with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. I heard the Cullens gasp in astonishment and focused on my real self. "_Jasper, come here._" I commanded him and he stepped forward. I touched him and felt the all too usual tingle in my stomack, then pulled my hand back. "Why so confused, Jasper? I just copy vampires' gifts." He was surprised, then understanding. He walked back to the rest of the Cullens and I said "That's it." They all rushed to hug me, but I closed my eyes, imagining I was invisible, and waited for the group hug. It never came. Instead was a gasp and a chorus of "Bella? Where are you?" I opened my eyes and said "I'm right here, guys." "We can't see you." they chorused. I gasped with realization. I could become invisible! I focused on becoming visible and then was in their warm embrace. When they let go, we walked into their home and sat on the couch.

**A.N. So, as you can see, Bella canbecome invisible at will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. However, I own this story and its plot.**

**I have the power to make the characters do what I want, but you, my dear readers, have the power to PUSH THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW! If you don't give me at least 10 reviews, no chapter 3.**


End file.
